corazón bipoar
by nekomimigirl
Summary: han pasado 3 años, el esta de vuelta ¿Sakura que quieres decir? inspirado en la canción "corazón bipolar" de Paty Cantu. mi primer one-shot por favor pasen y lean n-n


_los personaje son propiedad de clamp y yo los uso sin fines de lucro_

_disfruten_

_ ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *__' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *__' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • *_

Corazón bipolar.

Hace 3 años Shaoran se había ido, pero ahora con 15 años había vuelto de China, y había vuelto para quedarse. Pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Sakura y esta le dijo " que bueno que volviste Shaoran, pero si fue por mi hubiera sido mejor que no te molestaras" el shockeado le pregunto "¿sakura que quieres decir?" , "quiero decir que ya no tengo los mismos sentimientos" sin ninguna pizca del amor que se tenían hace tiempo. Esto había pasado hace ya una semana pero lo que Shaoran no sabia era que Sakura había actuado todo.

En este tiempo ambos habían madurado, ya o eran niños, eran todos unos adolescentes y cabe aclarar que ambos eran bastante atractivos. Pero mas que nada ellos habían sufrido mucho por no estar con el otro, y lo que Sakura quería era hacerle saber a Shaoran lo mucho que le había hecho falta.

Todo el grupo estaba en un karaoke muy concurrido sentados al frente Shaoran estaba algo deprimido por lo que había pasado. En un momento determinado Sakura se levantó se su silla y se subió al escenario, Tomoyo también se levantó y puso una canción y Sakura comenzó a cantar mirado fijamente a Shaoran

Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal, aha

Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento  
No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar  
Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar, aha

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo  
Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno  
Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal, aha

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento  
Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento  
Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final, aha

No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?

Una vez que terminó de cantar bajó del escenario entre la ovaciones del público y salió del karaoke sin decir palabra,Tomoyo se le acerco a Shaoran

-que esperas síguela- dijo la amatista con la sonrisa de siempre

Shaoran asintio y la siguió, cuando estuvieron solos él fue el primero en hablar:

-¿es verdad lo que decía esa canción?- pregunto esperanzado.

-¿qué, que cada día intentaba borrarte de mi corazón?, ¿que por mucho tiempo escondí mi tristeza?, ¿que tuve una depresión bastante fuerte? Sí todo es cierto -habló dolida.

-Saku...-el intentó hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Pero también es cierto que en todo este tiempo no deje de pensar en ti, cada noche soñé contigo, que por mucho que lo intentara dejarte ir no podía , pero ahora que estas aquí de nuevo- la chica sin previo aviso lo abrasó fuertemente- por favor, prométeme que o te alejaras de mí otra vez- le rogó desesperada.

-dame una razón para no irme- dijo Shaoran mas serio que de costumbre mirándola directamente a los ojos .

-no te vayas, porque yo te amo, y te necesito aquí a mi lado- hablo ella igual de seria pero expresando con sus ojos todo el amor que le tenía al chico frente a ella.

En ese momento el muchacho no se resistió mas y la beso de manera desesperada, pero a la vez tierna, transmitiendo todo el amor que también le tenia y todo lo que la necesitaba.

-no me iré por que no soportaría estar lejos nuevamente de la mujer de la que me enamore hace tanto y de la que aun sigo enamorado- habló el con una dulzura increíble.

Y así mismo se volvieron a besar, expresando todo el amor que se tenían y ahora seguros de que nada los separaría.

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *_' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *__' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * _

aqui des dejo mi primer one-shot espero les agrade y cualquier cosa me lo dejan por review

atte: neko-mimi girl!


End file.
